


Bound Together

by ShiningMarkhyuck



Series: My First And Last Love [3]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningMarkhyuck/pseuds/ShiningMarkhyuck
Summary: Part 3 of My First And Last Love (can be read on its own too)"Oh also, it makes me wonder, what about your outfit is blue?""First of all, a gem on my veil brouch. But there's something else~", he grinned."What do you mean?", Mark blinked in confusion."Guess you'll have to find out tonight~"[...]When he looked up into those sinful eyes, they were blinking at him. "What have you found Markie?~""Oh so that's what you meant-"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: My First And Last Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long to write, but now that I finished it I hope you enjoy the last part of this series.

Donghyuck has just finished putting Jisung to bed, a sigh heaving through his chest. He didn't get much sleep today, and it was just pretty stressful in general, since he was trying his best to follow art classes at home. They decided to send him the excerpts via email and everything he needed to have to work from home. He had to finish a patchwork project today and his hands still felt sticky due to excessive use of glue stick. It would take forever to pick every little snippet of paper out of the fluffy carpet and he really felt bad for making a mess. Fluffy carpets were great if you live alone, or with adults only, but children make a mess. He found that out pretty soon. Jisung was a messy baby, 'accidentally' salivating while lying onto the floor was one of his most favourite things to do when Donghyuck wasn't looking.

But that's the perks of parenting, you just gotta live with what you can't really change as for now. 

He enjoyed cuddling with Mark after long days, and that was exactly what he was up to when he went to their bedroom. Jisung's bed was now standing in the small guest room that they carefully painted a light pastel honey lemon colour with specks of warm orange tones. Since Donghyuck loved doing art he couldn't not use the opportunity to paint a children book style lion family on one of the bigger rectangular walls. Some potted palm plants were decorating the corner next to the window where Mark chose some curtains matching the colour scheme of the room. 

They put a lot of effort into decorating the most gender neutral and children friendly room Jisung could have. The baby was sleeping safe and sound, much to Donghyuck's relief. 

He opened the door to their bedroom and his heart almost skipped a beat. A small trail of bordeaux rose petals lead from the door to Mark who was kneeling next to a set of rose scented Yankee candles. He was dressed nicely in a white button up, black fitted pants hugging his legs beautifully. 

"Y-you- what?-", Donghyuck stammered. 

"Come closer my dear." Mark smiled at him as the younger made his way over to him. 

"I have spent so much time thinking about how to possibly start this, and to be honest with you, I still don't really know. I'll always remember how loud my heart was beating when you tapped me on the shoulder, asking if I was Jeno's friend. I looked at you and already fell for your beauty. When we were talking that day, you had me wrapped around your pinky and I knew this was gonna be serious. After around a year my heart again was going crazy at your request to mate with me. And it was so beautiful, just like you." Mark chuckled to himself and then picked up his speech again. "When you told me about Jisung, I was scared at first but hearing his little heart beat and seeing the bean inside of you was one of the most emotional and wonderful moments of my life. And now I'm kneeling in front of you, my perfect omega. The person I never thought could exist is standing right here in his full glory. I would never ever want to miss you by my side and that's why I want to ask you. Lee Donghyuck, will you marry me?", Mark looked up and pulls out the small box he had been toying with for the last couple of weeks, gazing up into Donghyuck's eyes that were watering already. 

"Yes- Yes of course I will! I love you Mark.", the younger cried in joy and pulled Mark up to press a kiss onto his shaking lips. 

They needed a few moments to calm down from their high and Mark smiled lovingly. 

"I'm so, so proud of you, my baby alpha. You managed to ask me such important question without stuttering once. And you did so well! Really, I was literally crying happy tears. And I never ever wanna let you go, seriously Mark, you can't change your opinion, you gotta stick with me until the end."

"Sounds good", Mark smiled softly, once again pressing a kiss to Donghyuck's lips. 

"Now wear the ring please, Jeno helped me pick it out."

Donghyuck opened the small velvety box and took out the shining jewel ring. The band was made out of rose gold, which complemented Donghyuck's tanned skin gracefully. A jewel was attached to the center and the younger wasn't even sure what kind it was, all he knew was that it was one of the prettiest he's ever seen. The soft pink shining in different colours like turquoise and lemon yellow.

"It's red gold paired with a rose water opal in cabochon cut."

"It's so beautiful-" Donghyuck gasped as he slid the ring onto his slim finger. 

"Suits you, like, really well."

"Thanks babe.", the boy smiled and kissed his now fiancé yet again. 

They decided to wait another 8 months before choosing a venue, writing cards and buying outfits. They wanted to do it in summer. Mark had this vision all played out in his head: a soft breeze caressing their skin, an arcadian smile on his soon to be husband's lips, hand in hand saying the words that will legally bind them together. The way they were always supposed to be. 

The anticipation just rose with every day they were getting closer to their wedding date. 26th of June. Mark would need to remember that date for the rest of his life, Donghyuck would make life a living hell if he dared to forget their wedding anniversary just once, he already got furious when Mark would joke around about forgetting their relationship anniversary. 

Their venue was set in Jeju, next to Hyeopjae beach where their ceremony will take place. The cards were sent out to everyone, but there wouldn't be too many guests since both Mark and Donghyuck weren't fans of the huge crowds. Around 40 people were invited, all of which were close friends or family. 

The alpha wanted their wedding to be traditional, since he already let Donghyuck choose place and venue. The original plan was a traditional church, but his omega was strictly against a 'boring old wedding', so they had come to the conclusion of a beach wedding. 

Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue~ 

The pair decided to split the traditional items, Mark got something old and something new, while Donghyuck would be the one to carry something borrowed and something blue. 

Donghyuck was busy painting the last mini flower pots with the help of Renjun, who decided to not only mentally support the soon to be wedded omega. The wedding was in three days and they still had so much work to do, since tomorrow they'd go to Jeju already. As a wedding present Donghyuck had the glorious idea of hand painting flower pots in light blue with their wedding date and initials in golden letters. He just really underestimated the time required to paint each and every pot by hand, thankfully he forced Renjun to be helpful.

"My fingers hurt!-" The Chinese complained while painting the last pot. 

"Hey- be glad I didn't invite twice as much. This is a small wedding already.", Donghyuck laughed, the ache prominent in his hands as well from holding the tiny lettering brush. 

"Mhm sure.. If Jeno ever asks me we'll invite less than 15 guests."

"Or you simply don't decide to paint flower pots."

"...okay that's true…I could've thought of that as well, but the toxic smell of paint is making my brain stop working properly." 

"You drama queen, you've worked for your projects a way longer time and inhaled other stuff."

The door opened as a beaming Mark came home from work, thank god he was holding bags of takeout in his hands. 

"I doubt you guys wanna cook anything tonight-"

"And that's exactly why I will marry the fuck out of you this Sunday.", Donghyuck got up to press a kiss to Mark's lips. 

"Love you too. And I see you finished the pots, they look adorable."

"Yeah, they do.", Renjun nodded. "But let's have food, I'm hungry."

They sat down at the table and Mark lifted Jisung into his baby chair while Donghyuck got some baby food and plates. 

"Say aaahhh- the plane is coming your way darling~", Mark shoved the spoon into Jisung's mouth, who looked at his father with big eyes. He had Donghyuck's eyes for sure, so adorable.

The alpha was a loving father, never missing the chance to care for his son and soon to be husband. He loved to play with Jisung, read him stories and feed him. 

Donghyuck was busy eating his pasta, enjoying the homey and domestic atmosphere that was in the room. 

He was used to it by now, but there were time where he was just exhausted. Getting pregnant so early was like adulthood just wanted to take you sooner than expected, with all its duties and responsibilities. He was a bit sad he didn't get to enjoy his roaring twenties the way his friends did. Party, drink, dance, sleep around. He can't do that with a baby on his arm. But of course, having a child and being with his mate was fulfilling enough to be happy without doing all that stuff. And sooner or later, he will be glad that they got to have children that early in life. He will be able to experience Jisung's youth, let him make his mistakes and fix them, show Jisung's significant other the embarrassing baby photos, give him the obligatory talk, and one day bring their son down the aisle to the altar. The omega wasn't even married himself and already thought about his son's wedding, Donghyuck just chuckled to himself as Mark cleaned the table. 

"Thank you for coming today and helping me, Renjun. I'll see you tomorrow~", Donghyuck hugged Renjun waving goodbye. 

The door fell shut and Mark went over to his mate, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist. 

"And thank you too, babe. You did an amazing job?"

"With what?"

"Just everything, you're amazing."

"You're just trying to get some action tonight aren't you?"

"Bold of you to assume that. After all, I need to store all my energy for the night of our wedding~"

"Aish Mark Lee." The younger shook his head and chuckled, landing a kiss onto his mate's lips. 

They made their way back to Jisung who was already falling asleep in his baby stool. Mark lifted him up carrying him to his bedroom with Donghyuck in tow. 

They quickly put Jisung to bed, kissing his forehead and then left the room, keeping the baby phone. 

"Can't believe that we're getting married in two days.", Donghyuck whispered, cuddling up to his fiancé. 

"Neither can I, but I am very excited."

The next day was wild, they prepared everything for tomorrow, made sure the catering would be fine and greeted the guests that were coming the day before the wedding. For the evening, Mark's parents have decided to take care of Jisung while Mark and Donghyuck would be celebrating their bachelor parties, since tomorrow Yeri and Wendy would be caring for Jisung. 

Donghyuck was very excited since he had no idea what his friends have planned, and he was not going to lie, but he didn't want Mark to be having strippers at his bachelor party. He trusted him, but … okay no, Mark wasn't the type to do that. On the other hand, Donghyuck wanted to let loose and have fun, and he knew whatever Renjun planned will be fun. Since Jeno won't be with them but with Mark, Renjun would be able to have his own kind of bachelor party, even though he wasn't engaged yet.

Flashy and colourful lights were blinding Donghyuck's eyes, he had to blink a few times to see through the artificial smoke.

It was a party basement that Renjun chose, purple walls and a huge mirror, also a small stage in the buzzing room. Some fancy holographic stars were stuck onto the wall, the light reflecting prettily. Big speakers were standing on the sides and some smaller ones hanging in the corners. There was a table in the middle of the room, various bottles of alcohol and shot glasses, small snacks decorating the glass surface. 

"Looks awesome Jun, really.", Donghyuck hugged his best man and greeted everyone in the room. 

Something scratched his ears and the skin on his head, when he got hugged from behind. 

"Hello Princess~" Yeri smiled. "The tiara suits you well. Pretty sure Mark would like to see you with that on."

"Ah he will soon enough!" , Donghyuck laughed thinking about tomorrow. 

"Don't think about tomorrow, get a bit wasted tonight, forget about everything and enjoy your freedom for the last day before you'll be a married man.", Someone else chirped in. 

And that he did. 

"The ball is fuckin inside!!!" Yeri shouted, her tongue already a bit heavy, Wendy next to her nodding. She was dressed in her bra and pants. 

"Nah- you just-", Donghyuck denied standing there in his panties, socks, and shirt, before even looking down to the red cup filled with beer and unfortunately a ping pong ball. "Okay- what shall I take off?" He gulped down the bitter liquid, his opponents already pointing to his shirt. 

The omega took off his shirt, well he tried to but buttons are hard to undo when drunk.

Thankfully Renjun helped him get out while everyone was cheering them on. 

"Yeah you never thought Renjun's gonna strip me naked one day~", Donghyuck slurred.

Donghyuck and Renjun ended up loosing, and much to their dismay had to drink two extra shots of vodka. 

"Fuck I'mma be so drunk, but I'm sure Jeno's the same so I don't care-", the omega whined after lowering the shot glass onto the table again. 

"You think Mark is gonna be responsible and not drink?", He added.

"Nah- he excused himself beforehand. Said 'if I come drunk home, which I will, I'll suck your dick-' I'm pretty sure he said that...or it's just my horny head imagining things- I'm too drunk to care.", Donghyuck put an arm around his best friend, laughing to himself. 

"Let's just hope we're not totally shit-faced tomorrow."

"I might just forget to set an alarm clock so help me make sure I don't sleep in on my own wedding-"

They played a bunch of other party games, in the end Donghyuck ended up kissing every single person in the room as his final dare before everyone would go their own ways. 

"That was wiiild-", the omega held onto the table to not fall over. "Thanks for coming guys'nd girls- y'all are amazing-"

Everyone cheered and drank one last shot before leaving the party room one by one. 

Donghyuck was lying on their bed waiting for Mark to come home, even though he was dead tired, he wanted to force his body to stay awake to see his fiancé and call him that one last time. 

Half an hour later the door quietly opened again and a not so steady Mark stumbled through. "G'moornin', he hiccuped waving to the younger. 

"Come here Mark.", Even though Donghyuck was drunk, staying awake and not drinking anything made him feel a little bit more sober, at least compared to red nosed Mark. 

"M'not coming to bed with someone else- I'mma be a married man. You're really pretty- but I have boyfriend- shit fiancé- soon husba-"

"Mark I 'ppreciate your loyalty. But you're too drunk to recognize the mother of your child.", Donghyuck interrupted him before the boy could ramble further. 

With a thud the black haired came crashing down on the mattress, whining as he hit his head on the headboard. 

Donghyuck just giggled and kissed the spot before helping his mate out of his pants and shoes, even though he struggled himself. He then eyed Mark's shirt that had two new cutouts right where Mark's nipples were. "Nice alterations you made. Suits you babe.", He grinned.

"What're you talking about-"

Donghyuck pinched his nipple while laughing.

"Naaa don't- please-", the older whimpered shielding his chest with heavy hands. He felt like there were weights on his wrists, making him lose accuracy to his movements.

They both managed to change into their pajamas and Mark immediately cuddled to Donghyuck, spooning him from behind. He pressed a kiss onto the omegas neck and pulled him close.

"Good night Mark- my lovely fiancé~", his tongue was still heavy, but at least his brain was starting to pick up again. 

"G'night love.", The older murmured and five minutes later started softly snoring against Donghyuck's back. 

The next day was much more hectic than they anticipated. Jisung decided now was the right time to dirty his jumper with food, so Donghyuck had to clean up the child and it's clothes. Mark was looking for his tie that he put somewhere but now couldn't seem to remember while Yeri wanted to know every detail about how Donghyuck and Mark usually brought Jisung to bed. But when Donghyuck finally got his makeup done calmness started to settle alongside with nervousness. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a white tattoo lace shirt underneath. Delicate floral patterns decorated his collar bones and a small tiara was placed on his head. A light blue stone shining in the middle of the broach where his veil was attached. He had a bouquet of flowers, most of them were white, yet in the middle he wanted to have a sunflower. Actually- the sunflower was Mark's idea, and he was damn proud of the fact that Donghyuck found it just as pretty. 

When he took a look into the mirror, tears were prickling his eyes, and it wouldn't be his last time. 

"You look beautiful, Donghyuck.", his father smiled warmly, lending an arm. 

"I'm proud of you. Mum and I have always wanted the best for you and now you're getting married already to the most charming man and have a gorgeous son. I couldn't be happier for you-"

"You're gonna make me cry dad. And that's ugly, I don't want that.", Donghyuck took his father's side and breathed slowly to make him calm down before stepping out of the small dressing room at their venue and directly into the sand. 

The music started playing as Donghyuck walked down to where Mark was standing. His amazing, stunningly handsome, boyfriend biting his quivering lip trying not to cry then and there at the sight of Donghyuck. Mark himself was dressed in a light blue tuxedo, white shirt peeking out from underneath and a satin tie in white was shimmering proudly around his neck. His father- heck even his grandmother had worn this tie so it was a pretty special old family heirloom. Donghyuck as well got something from his mother to borrow, her favourite pair of earrings were dangling on Donghyuck's ears, making him look even more like a bride. 

The ceremony went smoothly, both of them remembered their vows and their ring bearers managed to keep everything organized enough to not lose the rings, and even though Marks hands were shaking slightly, he was able to put a ring on the boy he promised his whole life to. 

"You may kiss now.", The priest smiled and Mark didn't wait another millisecond to pull his husband close and kiss the life out of him. Donghyuck melted in the kiss just as much, he sighed with closed eyes and then opened them to see and hear the whole crowd cheer and clap. He was glad the weather held up so well, the sun was slowly melting and glowing warmer at the horizon, painting everything in soft orange hues. 

Mark took him by the hand and slowly guided Donghyuck down the path in the middle, also holding his hand out to Jisung who was already craving for his dad's attention. Flower petals were thrown at the newlyweds and one or two tears were forcing their ways through some eyes. 

And as Mark was dancing with his husband he was sure that this moment would forever be on his top 3 most beautiful moments list. 

"I was so stunned when I saw you standing there- you just, you're so handsome it hurts, Mark.", Donghyuck looked into his eyes deeply. 

"So was I, to see you walking to me, wearing this beautiful outfit. Oh also, it makes me wonder, what about your outfit is blue?"

"First of all, a gem on my veil brouch. But there's something else~", he grinned.

"What do you mean?", Mark blinked in confusion.

"Guess you'll have to find out tonight~", Donghyuck just winked and took Mark's hand to finally get to taste every cake on the buffet. 

They had speeches, games, and some nice live music by a small three member band. Jisung was having the time of his life wrapping everyone around his finger because he was simply too cute to resist. And when Donghyuck turned around again after throwing the bouquet he found a smiling Renjun holding the flowers happily, throwing a glance towards Jeno who was nervously toying with his hands. Maybe tonight was going to be the night that Jeno finally had the balls to kneel down? 

The pair walked towards the hotel they were staying in and as soon as they reached their floor, Mark picked up Donghyuck, sliding the card through the slit to open the room and carry Donghyuck over the doorstep. 

"Mhm you traditional freak-" the omega squeaked and shook his head. 

"You love it~"

"I do." 

"My beautiful husband, I'mma make love to you tonight.", Mark smiled as he gently let Donghyuck down on the bed, trying to undress the omega.

When slipping off his pants, Mark's fingers got caught in something lacey. When he looked up into those sinful eyes, they were blinking at him. "What have you found Markie?~" 

"Oh so that's what you meant by blue-" Mark smiled as he pulled back the lace garter and let it snap to Donghyuck's thigh again. 

"Lil lion found something to play with?~"

"Found my prey for tonight.", groaned Mark as he went down to nibble on the garter His teeth clashing against Donghyuck's skin, a sweet whine falling from the younger's lips. 

"Mhm then take whats yours." he chuckled, unbuttoning his lace blouse. 

They made out, it was all tongues, teeth, lips and hands roaming around. 

"Mark- please, I've been so exited for tonight. I wanna-... I think we're both ready for-"

"Baby number two?"

"Exactly babe.", Donghyuck nodded and caught Mark in between his legs, pulling him close to his crotch. 

"Gonna give you new pups- babe you're gonna be glowing, so beautiful.", Like little butterflies, Mark was trailing kisses down the younger's neck.

"Get naked babe-", Donghyuck was tugging on Mark's clothes, trying to rid him of them. 

Mark took off his suit and went down to kiss the younger's neck again, his hips pinning him down on the soft mattress. 

Their bodies were entangled, skin on skin, hands and lips on each other. Two lovers chasing after each other. 

Donghyuck was already slick and wet between his legs, desperately looking for some friction. "Please Mark- I want you~",he moaned. 

"I want you just as much baby. Spread your legs for me.", And Donghyuck did. Spreading his legs wide open for his mate, bedroom gaze catching Mark's eyes. 

"Finger me open, wanna take you already."

Mark obliged with passion and pushed his fingers into Donghyuck's tight heat. 

A loud moan escaped Donghyuck and he clenched down on the digit. 

"More- fuck please." 

Mark pushed in another one and spread his cheeks apart.

"You're gonna have more baby. Take it-"

The ring muscle tightened around Mark's fingers, clenching down on them again. 

In and out- with every push and pull Donghyuck's whines got more needy, more desperate. Mark could drown in the sounds but he had a huge problem himself so this was for another time. 

"I- I'm ready Mark. Really!"

"Mhm, what makes you think I don't wanna edge you first?~ make you cum all over yourself before my dick even touches your hole?", Mark groaned lowly.

"I don't think you have it in you, Mark Lee.", the younger grinned teasingly.

"Oh now you're challenging me? Alright then.", Mark picked up his pace and ended up thrusting his fingers hard into the omega. Squelching sounds coming from the slick that's coated Mark's fingers and Donghyuck's ass. He landed a harsh slap on Hyuck's ass, because he knew just how much the boy loved getting manhandled in bed. "Ahh fuck Mark!!! Touch me pleaseee-", he whined. 

"I won't touch your dick until you've come for the first time." Mark's voice was stern. This sex was so different from their first time, but both enjoyed it just as much. Through the years Mark has learnt to be confident, to make his boyfriend submissive. Mostly that happens in bed, Mark wouldn't dare to treat Donghyuck like that when they're doing ordinary things, he didn't even want to. But during late hours, behind closed doors, Mark would let out his other side, the one Donghyuck adored just as much as Mark's soft and caring one.

With a pleasured moan the younger tensed up and came for the first time. Mark didn't even stop, he kept pushing against his prostate again and again. The younger felt himself hardening again, surprised by the short amount of recovery time needed. He was pretty sure that his omega nature was to blame for that-

Donghyuck's legs were shaking as Mark pulled his fingers out, a string of slick connecting them to Donghyuck's ass. The lust filled expression Donghyuck wore could make Mark come, but he didn't want to yet. "P-please- I wanna cum again."

Mark just chuckled and started kissing the younger's chest, trailing hickeys on his way to each of the rosy buds that were already hard. He glid his tongue over them and smiled at the lovely reaction of his whining husband. 

"You're gonna cum on my dick or not at all baby.", a smirk formed on Mark's spit slicked lips as he made a harsh suck on the younger's chest. 

Donghyuck immediately tightened his fingers on Mark's back, dragging his short but manicured nails down the hot skin, feeling his husband's muscles tighten ever so slightly at the action. They will be visible tomorrow, Donghyuck was more than aware of that. But right now all he wanted was Mark's knot buried deep inside of him, hoping for another pup or even multiple. 

Something big pressed against his perineum and before he knew it, his eyes squeezed shut and rolled back at the feeling. Mark's head pressed inside and he didn't stop pushing until he was all the way inside. The heat surrounding his dick tickling out a loud groan. 

"Fuck you feel so good, sucking me in just right. Gonna make love to you tonight.", Mark growled, his alpha instincts taking over. 

Every inch on Donghyuck's skin sported goosebumps at that and a shudder went down his spine. 

"Mhm Lee Mark, do that."

That was all Mark needed to pick up a pace that was gonna make him feel the ache in his muscles tomorrow. He snapped his hips, his pelvis meeting the younger's ass. The grip on Donghyuck's ass got tighter to the point where he was probably going to leave bruises. Not that any of them minded. Loud moans and whines were spilling from Donghyuck's lips, the pleasure toppling over like a glass filled to the brim.

Donghyuck arched his back felt his toes curling, losing control over his body. But he felt safe with Mark, he knew Mark was always gonna make him feel as good as possible, Mark knew him better than anyone else on this planet. Mark's dick hit all the sweet spots inside of him and Donghyuck couldn't help but moan in pleasure. 

"So- so good~ want your knot so bad-", he whined.

Mark was happy to oblige and thrusted harder, chasing his own orgasm. 

"I'mma fill you up baby, so good."

"You're so good to me-"

"Always, baby.", the alpha smiled as his omega came, the strong grip on his shaft bringing him closer to the edge as well. It only took a few more thrusts until Mark released himself in the boy. He ground his hips to ride out his orgasm and milk the last drops of semen. 

He put his hands on the younger's hip and lay down on his body, a sloppy kiss pressed onto his lips. 

"Jisung will be so happy. I'm sure-"

"We'll see if I'm pregnant first, Markie.", The omega chuckled.

"I'm sure you are- I knocked you up so well, you must be."

"Gosh Mark.. yeah you did."

Donghyuck wouldn't go to sleep unless Mark agreed to keeping him plugged up during the night. 

"What if I fuck you in my sleep?"

"Then you know I wouldn't mind, baby.", a cheeky grin adorning the omega's lips. 

2 years later, the couple was still hopelessly in love. They made sure that they'll be kept busy, with three kids in the house, there wasn't a quiet second. Around a year ago Donghyuck gave birth to a healthy set of twins, one boy and one girl. Mark was the proudest dad ever, carrying a Polaroid of his children and husband around everywhere he went. And he knew, he had found all the joy and love possible by now.

Donghyuck was already reminiscing about the past days, yet loving to fantasize about their future. The way his children would bloom into beautiful boys and a beautiful girl. Finding their joy in the wide world, just like their parents did.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny anecdote: when I wrote the wedding scene I had their outfits all laid out in my head, resonance dropped and Mark wore exactly what I pictured ;)
> 
> When I first started writing this series, I never thought that it would end up having several parts, since originally I planned this to be a Oneshot. Without the wedding and children. Thanks to your amazing support, I have continued their story, which has come to an end now.  
> I sincerely thank all of you who read, commented, bookmarked and gave kudos to this work. I really hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Also if you have any constructive criticism or feedback I'd love to hear that, since I want to grow as a writer, and growing always implies making mistakes and improving/learning from them. 
> 
> (I will be putting out new Markhyuck content in the future, but please keep in mind :I'm not the fastest writer.)
> 
> Here you can find me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ShinyMarkhyuck)  
> and  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ShinyMarkhyuck)


End file.
